FullMetal Butler
by EnvyYou
Summary: Edward just sacrificed himself to bring Al back, but now he's on the other side of the gate, but instead he has gone back to 1887 London instead of Germany 1915. He needs to cross back over, but do this once again Fly too close to God. With the help of Ciel and Sebastian, Will Edward make it back to his own world? Was Alphonse even brought back to life? (Rated T for violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for clicking on this. :) this is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited! There isn't any pairings in this. I'm sorry. But the other fanfic's I am currently writing will have a lot of smut~ Please enjoy. Also, this is based on the ending of FMA 2003 anime, before the movie.**

* * *

Sitting up, a young blond fellow whipped his head back and forth. Trying to set himself up, he realized that his mechanical arm was broken. "Ah damnit. She is going to kill me when she finds out I broke it again." Chuckling to himself, he stood up, brushed off some dust, and walked out of the alley he was in. Hearing a "neigh" sound, he turned and was face to face with a beautiful black horse, gasping on contact.

Edward fell back onto his butt, and just looked up at the tall creature. "Why are animals even taller than me?" He mumbled out loud while picking himself back up. Not caring where he was going, he wondered around, searching for anything that seemed familiar to him.

"Hello?...Anyone out there?" Spotting a street sign, Edward squinted eyeing what city he was in. "L…Lon…don….London…Never heard of that place before." Pondering in silence, the sound of footsteps could faintly be heard at the far end of the street he was standing on. Running in that direction, he came upon a short child about the age of thirteen. He had a dark navy blue hair, but bright sky colored eyes (Well eye). The kid was wearing an eye patch. _'Weird brat'_ Edward thought to himself as he turned to the man who accompanied the little kid. He was a tall, pale man wearing a black butler uniform. His hair was so pitch black; it was as if Edward was looking into a black abyss.

Edward couldn't stop staring at them. _'When was there ever a kid dressed like this?'_

His train of thought was soon disturbed when the short boy coughed into his hand and said "Sebastian. I am rather cold and hungry. Take me home now." In which the butler replied "As you wish, my lord." The blue haired boy proceeded once again walking down the street when Ed called out to him.

"Pl-please wait. I need directions." He stuttered out rather stupid like. He couldn't even believe he stuttered. He just felt an eerie presence from the one named '_Sebastian_'. He didn't seem normal or **human**.

"I am busy. Bug off." The abnormal dressed one said. Edward didn't like the way this kid acted. _'What the hell is his problem? What did I do to deserve this treatment?'_

"My lord, he is in need of help. Are you really going to abandon someone? That is quite immature, Bocchan." Sebastian said while walking towards the short blond hair male. As he got closer, Edward noticed they were a foot apart in height.

"…..Sebastian aid him. And hurry it up. I do not want to continue wasting time gibber jabbering. I am freezing and extremely famished. I expect dessert to be served first." The little brat said.

With a slight nod to his master, Sebastian walked over to the short blond fellow, and asked "Where are you trying to get to?"

"I need to get to Resembool. Do you know which trains will be going in that direction?" Edward asked. He didn't mind if he even had to walk that way. Ed knew that something was up, but he couldn't remember what it was. Why was it so important for him to go to Resembool? What was he missing?

"Excuse me….um…Where is this 'Resembool' exactly?" The butler questioned. He never heard of such a place. Ed looked at him skeptical then said "Well tell me where we are at. Maybe I can figure out on my own."

"We are in London. Are you sure the place you are looking for is in this country?"

The short one nodded and said "This is Amestris. So it has to be here somewhere"

With a puzzled look, Sebastian shook his head and stated, "No, This is Britain. There is no city, no **country** by the name of Amestris. Are you sure you are saying it wrong? Are you talking about America?"

Edward's face soon morphed into one of pure terror. He slowly backed away from the two while trembling from how scared he really was. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened.

_'How did this happen...How did I get here... I….I was fighting Envy…..and….and he stabbed me through the chest….next thing I knew I was trying to bring Alphonse back to life…..Al…'_

"Al...Alphonse?!" Edward screamed as he jotted his eyes open and started to run around the empty streets of London. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, causing Ed's vision be impaired. He was in a new terrain. One he has never been before.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Please say you did. ;A; I know this is short but I don't even know if I will get any reviews. If I get at least one review saying that they would continue reading, I will write a five page chapter. Thank you.**


	2. authors notes (revised)

**Author's notes~**

**So I finished chapter two but I do not feel like it was long enough, plus my editor isn't on at the time to over look my errors. So when I wake up tomorrow, I'm promise to type more and then upload it. My plan is to upload chapters per day. If not, then at least once a week. I know what its like not getting anything new, and it makes you feel frustrated. So please hold on, and I promise in less then fifteen hours, you will have chapter two. and probably three. **

**Also if you have any OC's that you would like in this fanfic, please PM. They won't be main characters and they'll probably be killed off, but hey its funny to see your creation be put in someone elses story. Also, this is not a yaoi or anything of the lines. (though it saddens me ;A;) I just didn't think it belonged in this. I want this crossover to be hurt, tragedy, etc. So if I put love scenes in it, I feel like it might ruin the idea. If you disagree though and think there should be some shipping, leave a comment/review on who you would like to see advance towards each other and I might consider just doing it. **

**:I Thanks for taking the time to read this. Even though you're probably thinking "Why not just upload the second chapter. :( We don't judge"Well, as i said, it is full of errors. I just drank wine, and I need my sober editor to go through it. :3 So tomorrow guys. I promise. Tomorrow. _ ...ya...tomorrow...  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Black Butler. :U But I do own myself. So ya. Sorry. O3O**

* * *

**Chapter two: Seeing the Truth again**

"Why?!" Edward screamed out in frustration as he fell to his knees and threw both his fists to the ground, causing his mechanical arm to break even more while his normal arm began to bleed. "Shit." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his right arm and cradled it as if it was his precious child. Pulling out a piece of chalk from his pants pocket, he drew a transmutation circle, allowed some blood to trail on it, and tried to rebuild his arm. But he was unable to perform alchemy. Something was definitely wrong. Circles always work. Why was it not working? Anger seared through his body as he began to mix the chalk and blood together, making the circle into nothing but a disgusting mess.  
'_Why can't I perform alchemy? Did I fail so badly that I lost it? Is Alphonse even alive? Was it all for nothing? Will we ever be able to achieve happiness or will God continue his sick game?'_

Tears began to flood down his cheeks as he subdued his violent screams, allowing him to think things more through. "I am currently in a different place and homeless. What do I do?"

Seeing this sight, Ciel gave a soft sigh and walked over to the weakened soul. "…..Erm….Do you need a place to stay at tonight?" He questioned to the blond fellow. He wasn't very fond of allowing complete strangers into his house, but if anything were to happen, he had Sebastian there to protect him. Plus he was curious about the odd lad. Why was he dressed like that? What was he drawing? He definitely didn't belong there. Nothing intrigued him more than finding a suitable pawn for his game of revenge.

Looking up into Ciel's eyes, Edward wiped the tears off his face and gave a determined look. "If that's alright with you. I'll only stay for one night, and then be on my way." He stated. Placing his right hand into his coat pocket, he pulled out a pouch with a few coins in it. "This is all I have with me. Is it enough?" He asked.

As if on cue, Sebastian bowed and said "Do not give us the last of your pounds, you must save it for when you really need it. But if you do not mind me asking, be on your way where exactly?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Edward sadly laughed out "Who knows. If I find my old man, maybe I will be able to find my brother."

Ciel, somewhat understanding his situation, gave a quick nod before he turned around and started to walk back to his mansion. Sebastian gave a bow before following after his young lord, leaving Edward behind. Throwing the coins back into his pouch, he slipped it into his pocket, pulled out his watch, and gave one last sad tear, before clenching it and whispering "Please be safe Alphonse."

"My lord, is it fine to let this man in your house?" Sebastian asked Ciel, weary of whom Edward was. For some reason, he couldn't sense what he was. He detected human, but there was another sent on him; one he hadn't smelt in over centuries. But what was it?  
"It's fine Sebastian. Weren't you the one who said it was immature to abandon someone?" Ciel grinned at the scowling butler who shook his head and touched his finger tips to his forehead.

Finally getting to the Phantomhive home, Sebastian took Edward to a guest room. "You will be staying in here for the night. I will come for you tomorrow when breakfast is ready." Sitting on the bed, the blond male responded with an "Okay" before laying himself down. Walking to the door, the butler turned to the guest.  
"I wasn't able to catch your name, good sir."  
"Oh, my name is Edward Elric. Sorry for not introducing myself." He replied as he stifled a yawn. Sebastian still standing in the door wall, tried to distinguish what Edward was, but was still having difficulties. With a sigh, he bowed, closed the door and went to his own bedroom where he performed a search of every 'Edward Elric' that was alive.

'_Soon I'll be able to get home. Soon I'll be able to find Alphonse. Just wait little brother; I'm coming to find you." _The tired, pitiful soul thought to himself as he stripped down to his underwear, tossed his clothes on to a visible chair and thought about the happy days with his mother and brother before nodding off to sleep. Little did Edward know, what he wishes for will always come with a price.

Stirring in his sleep, Nightmares crept into his mind, replaying his death over and over. It was horrifying, hearing the scream of his sibling while being impaled through the stomach by his enemy. He would lie there, breathing his last breath; and when he was finally passing over, the dream would rewind and start all over, forcing Ed to remember this was his entire fault. He flew too close to God, and this was his consequence. But soon he was teleported into a pure white room.

"_** ..."**_

Turning quickly, the elder brother was face to face with the gate. As it slowly began to open, the truth smiled widely as usual. "Oohhh Edward Elric. What a pleasure to see you. I'm surprised you were able to even summon me without a circle. Have you come to sacrifice something to learn more about the world you are currently in? Do you wish to know about your brother? Do you long for your right arm and left leg? What will you offer to gain what you desire?"

"_** …"**_

Edward could do nothing but glare at the gate. He didn't know what to sacrifice, and was too scared to ask. "I do not need anything. I will solve this all on my own. I am the Fullmetal Alchemist. And I'll be damn to ask you for help!" He shouted out with confidence.

"** …"**

The truth only laughed out loud, causing the white space they were in to shake until he ceased to chuckles. "For standing up to me like that, how 'bout I give you a something that may be useful in this world. I don't usually do this, but I suppose it's unfair that I got the better end of the deal. I shall give you your alchemy back, but use it wisely. Lives are precious, and you do not want someone needed to be gone so easily."

With a shocked expression, Edward asked "My alchemy was gone? Then….am I on the other side of the gate? But how?!"  
Chuckling again, the Truth allowed his signature smile to appear on his face. "Why ask a question when you should already know the answer. Well then kiddo, I'll be seeing you soon." As the doors fully swung open, a thousand arms popped out and grabbed Edward all around. Both his arms and legs along with his torso and neck were bounded by the black fingers of the gate. The children laughed and giggled as they clung to Edward. Being dragged into it, Edward tried to kick and scream but it was no use. There deadly grip was wrapped tightly around him, causing no movement of his to pull through.

"** ."**

As the gates slowly closed on him, the last thing he saw was Alphonse sitting next to the Truth; with a sad smile on his face as he muttered something that was inaudible.

"** ELRIC!"**

"ALPHONSE!" Edward screamed as he shot up from his bed. He looked around the room he was in, and came face to face with a maid with cherry-red hair, and huge glasses.

"Oh you are finally awake. Hello hello. I was sent here to awaken you and bring you down for breakfast. My name is Mey-rin. Young master also sent you some clothes to wear which I have here in my han-" As she took a step closer to Edward she ended up tripping out of pure clumsiness, flinging the clothes onto the end of the bed as she landed right on top of him.

With a quick blush to the face, Edward asked if she was alright. Her face went deep red like her hair, as she quickly got off and straightened herself out. "I-I-I-I'm so so-sorry Edw-ward! I-I di-didn't mean to! Ahhh!" The uncoordinated maid squealed as she ran out of the room like a mad man.

With a shrug, Edward got off the bed and grabbed the clothes that were given to him. A white button up shirt, along with a dark blue coat and a black tie, with a pair of blue pants. Looking at the clothes, he shook his head and placed them on an empty desk and grabbed his regular clothes; which consisted of black pants, a black long sleeve shirt and his signature red coat with the Flamel symbol on his back, signifying his master Izumi.

Pulling on his boots, he began to Head out of his room, only to run into a young boy that reminded him of his younger brother. He had Large, turquoise eyes, pale skin, and short messy blond hair and was wearing a white medium sleeve T-shirt that had a red design go along the collar-bone, plaid pants, black knee high boots, and a straw hat that he wears around his neck.

"Ohhhh I'm glad you didn't leave your room yet! My name is Finnian but I prefer finni. Now then, Young master ordered me to accompany you to the dining room. It's really marvelous! Come! Come!" He squealed out with excitement as he grabbed Edward's right arm and tugged on him using his inhumane strength. Feeling the mechanical machine break more and more; Edward pushed the younger male off him which startled Finni.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to!" Tears began to stream down the childish face as he bowed with sorrow. "Do you need first aid or anything? Here let me look at your arm-" Trying to reach for Edwards's right arm, he quickly dodged the younger fellow. "It's fine. I'll fix it later, just please don't touch it." He stated, allowing the other to see that it wasn't his business.

"Oh..Uhh…Okay. I'm still terribly sorry. Please come this way." Finni began to lead the way, while Edward trailed behind using his coat arm as a cast holder for his crippled arm.

'_I guess I'll have to use alchemy later….Truth….Did I really cross the gate? Then why grant me this power? And what do you mean by using it wisely. Isn't that what I've been doing this whole time?'_

* * *

**_Man, I typed all of this at 5am. Please ignore any misspells i have. Once again, my editor decided to take a nap I: And I promised you that I would update today. So here you go. Chapter two. I'm already working on chapter three, so expect it either later on today or tomorrow. (when i say today i am going by the pacific time zone PST if you were curious.)_**

Now then, have any questions feel free to ask away. And about the OC's, if you have any that you would like in this (and feel like they somewhat belong) go ahead and PM me. I take humans, angels, demons, shinigami and homunculi if you wish.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay. So im sorry for uploading late. :I i promised it two days ago and here it is...now...only three pages long. Q^Q please forgive me. Also, yes i am lazy with what i describe because if I assume that you have already seen Kuroshitsuji if you are reading this. O3O now then. chapter threeeeeeee~ -wiggles arms-**

* * *

**Chapter three: Hohenheim of Light**

Passing the kitchen, a huge explosion was heard. Opening the door, a tall, pale man with blond hair and blue eyes came running out being followed by a trail of smoke. He coughed out a bunch of smog, as he made his way to an open window. Upon opening it, he leaned his back out of it and faced the two younger males.

"Hello, didn't see you there." The man said. He must have been the chef since he was wearing a cooking outfit along with an apron. "The names Baldroy, but you can call me Bard." He said as he extended his hand out to Edward. Walking towards him, the young state alchemist grabbed his hand in response, and shook it. "Edward Elric. Nice to meet you." As they both smiled at each other, Sebastian came walking down the foyer in a hurry.

"Mr. Elric, Why aren't you at the dining area already? I sent for you over thirty minutes ago. Bard what is with this smoke? Didn't I tell you to cook the roast slowly?"  
"I was sir, but it was taking too long. I thought I would just up the tempo with my flamethrower. Fast food is always the best food."  
"Not when it's burnt. Now lunch will be delayed." Sebastian pulled out a gold chest watch and looked at the time. "No, I suppose whatever mess you made; I can perfect it into something edible. Finnian, how are the roses I asked you to freshen up?"  
"Oh…uh…" In a swift motion, Finni was already bowing to Sebastian, apologizing about how he destroyed all of them. Sebastian only sighed, knowing this was going to happen. "And where is Mey-Rin. I asked her to bring the good china plates out."  
Running around the corridor, Mey ran smack into Edwards back, causing all the plates she was holding to fly up. With lightning speed, Sebastian was able to catch all of them, while Edward caught Mey-Rin just in time. "Are you okay?" He asked her, which caused her to blush bright red.  
"AAHHHH! I-I-I am f-fine! Please don't worry about me." She stuttered out. Sebastian pulled her out from Ed's grip and handed the China plates to her. "Please be more care Mey-Rin. These are extremely valuable and we do not want the young master to be upset."  
"Ah! Y-yes sir!" She yelped while she hurried off down the hall. Looking at Sebastian with fear, Finni took off right behind Mey.

The butler gave one look to Edward before giving a sigh and began to walk down a different hall. "This way Mr. Elric. Your breakfast is getting cold." Following close behind, Edward looked out the windows they passed. "Why are you getting ready for lunch, when breakfast is barely being served? Isn't that too much work?" He wondered. "Not at all Mr. Elric. I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this_. _Because **I am simply one hell of a butler**." He said with a smirk. Ed just shrugged his shoulders as they finally arrived in to the room.

"Ahh Mr. Elric, pleasure for you to join. I thought it would be rude to not eat without." Ciel said as he pointed to a chair that was next to him. "Oh, thank you. You can just call me Edward." Sitting down, he looked at his plate which consisted of French toast, scrambled eggs, two sausages and hash browns. "It is an American breakfast Mr. Elric. I do hope you enjoy." Sebastian said as he gave a prompt bow and left to go stand behind Ciel's chair while he ate his meal.

"So Mister….err…Edward. Where do you plan to go after this?" Ciel asked with interest. "Oh!" Edward finished chewing his food, before he continued talking. "I need to find someone. I hope he is not too far from here. If I'm in 'London', then he is definitely here." Edward explained as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.  
"What is the name of this man Mr. Elric?" Sebastian asked. He would have known the answer himself, but he could not find any history about the boy. All in all, Edward Elric was a complete mystery. "His name is Van Hohenheim." Edward said before gobbling down his French toast.

"Hohenheim…of light?" Sebastian asked with a startled look. Only immortal creatures knew about him. So how can this perplexing child know of him?

"Yeah, that's the guy I'm looking for! Do you know where he is?" Edward said as he looked at the butler with hope in his eyes.  
"I do. But first answer me this. How do you know him? He isn't commonly known by….others." Sebastian said trying to pick out appropriate words.  
"He is my father. Now will you take me to him?" Edward asked. He had finished all his food, and was getting ready to leave as soon as he could.

Ciel, finally finishing his meal, looked at them both with a scowl. "Before we even go anywhere, I wish to know who this 'Hohenheim' is. I do not enjoy secrets being kept from me Sebastian."

"Bocchan, he has been around for over four hundred years. He is able to shape light into whatever form he pleases."  
"Is he one of your people?" Ciel interrogated. "No, my lord. He is just as human as you. "  
"He is a bastard, who runs away from just about anything. But he can't run this time. Will you please take me to him Ciel?"  
The young master sat there, debating if this 'Hohenheim' was valuable to him, but in the end he decided meeting him face to face would allow him to determine whether he was or not. "Yes I will help you. Sebastian, go get the carriage ready. Tanaka, you are in charge." Ciel said to an elderly butler who was on the other side of him in less than a second.  
'_When did he get there so fast?' _Edward thought as he stood up.  
"Excuse me young Edward, but you did not drink your milk." Tanaka said with an elderly smile. "Oh…err…uh….I really do not like milk." Edward said as he looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment away.  
"But if you do not drink it Mr. Elric, you will forever be the same size as Bocchan. How old are you again?" Sebastian said with his sadistic smirk.  
"I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! SO WHAT IF I DON'T DRINK MILK! IT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL WITH YOUR HEIGHT! AND I AM NOT SHORT! I AM TALLER THEN HIM!" He screamed out as he pointed to Ciel with a huff.  
Everyone looked at him with surprise which created an awkward silence. Ciel was the first to break the dead air by laughing hysterically. No one ever made him laugh like this unless it was a forced laugh. But not this time, Edwards's idiocy tickled at Ciel's brain.

"I-I'm sorry. That was just so funny. Wow." The blue haired boy gasped out. Looking at Sebastian, he saw the same devil smirk that showed he would mock him later. With a cough, Phantomhive composed himself before he stood up and began walking to his room. "We leave in thirty minutes." He stated before walking off. Edward took a quick glance at the white liquid in his glass, before he shook his head and left to his room. Tanaka gave a small chuckle as Sebastian began to pick up the plates.  
"So, Van Hohenheim. Never pictured him as a man with a wife and child." Tanaka said as he began to leave. "Try not to make a scene Sebastian, you do not want certain people in your business." He concluded, then left the dining room only to leave Sebastian by himself pondering as to what Tanaka meant.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good so far? Bad? well if you didn't like it you wouldn't be reading it.  
So, where do you think Hohenheim is? Do you know? If you answer correctly I'll draw a picture of Ed hugging your OC or whatever.  
speaking of OC's~  
Still accepting OC because in chapter four there is going to be a fight scene and I need a few shinigami's to help kick ass. And probably die. I don't know.  
I plan to start typing the chapter right now, but it most likely won't be up til tomorrow since I need sleep. **


	5. Author's notes (ch3)

**Authors notes~  
So, I'm a liar. :I  
I promised to upload once a day or at least by a week. :I and here i am, fucking around on youtube. Watching Disney movies when i should be typing.**

**And then I have the nerve to start ANOTHER fanfic. :I  
I am a horrible person. Sorry. I will type you a five page chapter. No lies this time. THERE WILL EVEN BE CAKE! =w=**

**So, please wait til tomorrow. When I wake up, I will type.**

This is based on the 2003 fullmetal alchemist series, when the series ended which was the start of the movie Conqueror of Shamballa.  
And for Black Butler, :I It takes place somewhere in season one. I might mix it with the manga though. Whatever floats my boat. =w=

The spelling errors with finnian...3 i forgot which one i was using: finny or finni. So i got lazy and just alternated. I'm sorry for that. I will edit it soon and change it to whatever i had it before.

I'm sorry for my line spacing, I like how it looks whether its needed or not. O3O don't know why. So please try to ignore if you can. :3

**I hoped that answer your questions and concerns. If you have anymore, comment or pm me. Which ever you feel comfortable with.**


	6. Chapter 3-5

**Yup, I lied again. one: there is no cake. nine: this is three days late. Q: this is only 450 words long. So I: i kept having writers block but im slowly creeping back here. So i hope i can get the urge tomorrow to show you the action scene!**

* * *

Chapter 3.5: Onward

Stepping outside, Edward gave a big stretch. It felt good to not have his right arm broken anymore. He swung it around a bit before giving a sigh of relief. Trying to do alchemy with a broken mechanical arm was extremely painful and difficult, but Ed pulled through. He was first scared to do it. He felt like he was being constantly watched by someone or something. But he knew he wouldn't be able to hide a broken arm any longer so he used his alchemy to fix it.  
Throwing a few punches at the air; he was startled when he was suddenly asked "Is that how you make yourself taller?" Ciel chuckled under his breath at his own joke while walking the blond. He had changed into a more 'appropriate' attire for this journey; a tall blue hat with gold thread circling it, a purple and a blue jewel stitched in, and a blue ribbon the side. Wrapped around his tiny neck was an identical ribbon, laced with gold. His jacket was of the same color with silver buttons going down the opening. His shirt was a ruffled blue and gold with more buttons and the blue shorts went down to his knees before cutting off. He wore leather boots and matching gloves. He was holding a cane that had a silver bulb at the top, wrapped with a blue ribbon. Weirdest outfit Edward had ever seen.

"What's with the outfit?" Edward asked, ignoring the others joke. He already blew up earlier, he didn't need to do it again.  
"Since we are going out, I needed to change." Ciel simply stated as he began to walk to the carriage that awaited them. Opening the door, Sebastian gave a quick bow to Ciel. "Hello young master. Hello Mr. Elric." Ciel stepped into the coach followed by Edward. Closing the door behind them, Sebastian jumped up onto the perch, and whipped the rope, causing the horses to neigh and walk.

"So where are we headed?" Edward asked, gazing out the window into the open space. It reminded him of his old home, the house they burned down together. A single tear was shed, as the memories past by him one by one.  
"The Undertaker's place of course. He knows just about anything, so I'm sure we can get a few questions answered by him. But we will have to pay a price for it."  
"Well how much is it?" The blond alchemist began to pull his coin pouch from his pocket but was soon stopped by the other. "He doesn't take money…He takes jokes…" Ciel blushed at the memory of having to make a funny face for UT. Shivering from the past, Ciel looked at Edward. "He loves to be amused, but if you don't do it right, he won't cooperate."

Finally arriving, Ciel regretted even bothering to come. Stepping out of the carriage, all three of them huddle into the shabby graveyard house.

* * *

**I just wanted you guys to know where they were going. :U ill try to finish chapter 4 tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took forever, I just get lazy when it comes to typing. I kept opening it up, typing a chapter, then going off to venture on youtube. =_= and then I dared to even start a different fanfic. :I Stupidity must run deep within my veins. Well anyways, here you go. Chapter 4.  
Also, the Undertaker's is a mixture of the anime and manga.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler nor Fullmetal alchemist, cause if i did :I Grell would have smexed with Sebastian, and Rose would be killed...twice.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Eerie Giggles**

Giving a light tap on the door with his cane, it opened slowly. It was dark and creepy as usual, seemed like more spider have made the roof their homes. Sebastian went past his master, calling out for the Undertaker; an eerie giggle was the only response they got. Edward followed after them, even though he felt bugged out by everything. Coffins where lined up everywhere, organs in jars; he felt like he was in laboratory five again. The door shut up hastily behind them, causing Edward to jump.  
"kukukukuku I see you have come again Earl. Are you ready to try my hand-made coffin; Fit for only you." Slowly appearing behind Edward, the man trailed his long thin fingers against the blonde's back, startling him to the point he gave out a terrified yelp.

"Undertaker, we have come for some information that I am sure you have." Ciel voiced with a haughty attitude. Giving another bone-chiller laugh, the man whirled around Edward and went to go sit in his favorite chair. Edward was shocked by who this man looked. He didn't know there were people like this on the other side of the gate. The Undertaker had long grey hair, with a few small braids on the side. His bangs were long enough to cover his eyes, making him more of a mystery. A long scar went diagonal across his face going from top right to bottom left. His apparel consisted of black leather pants, an overly sized coat; including an incredibly long, black top hat, and a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips. Grabbing one of his dog bones from a jar, he slowly munched on it as he looked at everyone with mischievous eyes. "You know the price young earl. Make me laugh, and you shall receive the info you require." He stated as he finished up the biscuit.

Ciel pondered on what could make the Undertaker laugh, but it seemed Sebastian was way ahead of it. Going behind Edward unnoticed, he whispered only one word that pushed Ed's button the most.  
_"_**Shorty."  
**A think line inside Edward snapped, as his face went into a full rage, throwing his hands in the air as he began his rant.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! I AM NOT SHORT! NOR A SHRIMP! OR A MIDGET! THIS WORLD IS JUST TOO DAMN BIG! WHAT!? AM I TOO TINY FOR YOU TO SEE!? A SPECK?! IS THAT IT?! I DON'T NEED MILK! THAT STUFF DOESN'T HELP YOU AT ALL! I AM GOING TO BREAK OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"  
Ciel, the whole time was trying to hold his laugh in, but the last line broke him. He was laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach. Undertaker began to laugh right after him, he had never seen Ciel laugh, let alone smile. So this type emotion was new to him, and was a lovely sight.

Ciel ceased his laughing as he tried to collect himself as he asked "Well Undertaker, was that enough payment?" Waving his hand, The Undertaker toppled over in his chair, trying to control his sense of humor. "That was more than enough. Kukukukuku, you young man have quite the short temp-"

"SHORT?! ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT! LOOK AT ME! I AM A GROWING MAN! I WILL SOON BE TALLER OVER YOU! JUST GIVE IT TIME-" Sebastian grabbed Edward and covered his mouth with his hand. "Undertaker, please." Sebastian said as he gave him a glare.  
"Sorry, sorry Mr. Butler. I haven't had a good laugh in a while. My 'guests' aren't much the talking type, not that I care really." Grabbing a skull from a shelf, he lightly kissed it where the lips use to have been. "Now the Earl, what was the question you had?" Setting the skull back down, he reached into the same jar for another dog bone.

"We are looking for a man named Van Hohenheim of light. This fellow here, Edward Elric, is his biological son." Ciel gave a gesture indicating Edward. Undertaker began choking on his biscuit, from the shock. Coughing out a piece, he took off his hat as he pulled his hair bangs back, revealing his bright yellow green eyes. Sighing, he looked at each of them slowly. "Do you really need to know where he is?" he questioned.  
"Yes, I need his help to get back; I need to find out if my brother is alright. Tell me where he is." Edward demanded. Was his brother okay? Was he even alive? The longer he is on this side of the gate, the more anxious he got.

"It's not that easy short stack. We will have to break into the Shinigami Realm to retrieve the data." Undertaker grumbled out as he stood up and dusted the cookies off himself. "Earl, do you really need this information? You know I am on bad terms with them since I helped your **butler**." Sebastian gave a mischievous smile to the Undertaker as he gave a swift bow. "And I thank you for your help."

Edward was so lost with the conversation that he didn't even hear the nickname from Undertaker. _'Shinigami Realm?'_ Where these people serious? But he needed to remember that he is on the other side of the gate, and his world does perform alchemy. "Uhhh…excuse me guys." Everyone stopped talking as they all turned their attention to the young blond man. "Something wrong Mr. Elric?" Sebastian asked, with a tilt of his head. "Well you guys are talking about some realm of Shinigami's and I was wondering if you were serious or not?" With a nervous chuckle, he scratched the back of his head. Ciel turned himself to face Edward, and walked right up to him. "Why? Does it frighten you? Are you not willing to do what it takes to get what you want? If so, you are weak." Looking down at Ciel, Edward shook his head and gave a determined look. "No, I just wanted to know what I need to be prepared for, that is all."

Clapping his hands together, Undertaker grabbed everyone's attention. Peeling off his long coat, he changed into a suit and switched into a long trench coat. He had even more scars on his neck, across his chest, and even on his right pinky. "That's a lot of scars." Edward blurted out. The Undertaker gave out a chuckle as he top his hat off and placed it on a skull. "Yes, hideous aren't they? They show what I have sacrificed to get what I required, and was well worth it."  
Edward knew talking about the past was difficult for some people but his curiosity got the better of him. "Well what were you trying to gain?"  
"Freedom." The Undertaker looked at the three of them and gave his eerie giggle. "kukukukuku Finally got what I wanted, and here you are; making me go back." Rubbing his eyes with his left hand, he used his right hand to go into his trench coat and pull out his scythe. It took the form of a stereotypical Shinigami's scythe, but was silver with a skull connecting the blade to the wooden handle, which is wrapped in silver wires, like the bottom of the handle.  
"Shall I lay out two more coffins next to yours Earl ?" Undertaker joked out as he threw his left hand at the wall, generating enough power to create a portal to the Shinigami Realm. "Maybe just one for Edward, over here." Ciel joked back as he jerked his head towards the blond alchemist. "Hey, I can protect myself just fine." He scoffed out. "kukukukuku, then let me lay out what is going to happen. The information on your father should be in there library, which is alphabetized. So just go straight to the V's. It will be a book that will have your father's name on it, once you grab that book, tell us and we book it back here. But, you must be quick. My powers for opening Realms are only so-so. Once it closes, we are trapped until I rejuvenate enough power to reopen it. Me and Sebastian will fight while you and Ciel go on a book hunt. Try to be as inconspicuous as possible." Everyone nodded in unison; with the portal finished, everyone hustled into the entry.

* * *

**Hoped it was a satisfactory for you. =W= chapter five is going to be the fight scene, so i most likely won't have it finished til next week cause i am a lazy person. :I and a liar, i am a liar. I think you realized that now though if you have been keeping up with my chapters and author notes. =w= ill make it up to you though. Fight scene, i will try my best to give it good details.**


	8. fmb ch4 authors notes

**I apologize. You guys have been waiting patiently for the next chapter, but have not gotten it in two months now? I am having a major writers block! I have never written a fight scene, and since that is whats chapter five...I keep avoiding it. I will open it up, type a sentence then delete it with frustration. So I am apologizing to you all. You are probably even more mad just receiving an update rather then the story its self. I have even been holding off my other two stories I wrote. So, I'm sorry. I will try to type it this week. These past two months have been stressful for me cause my mom has been receiving chemo therapy and so I take care of her at home. I'm normally the one up and cleaning the house, cooking food, etc. And when i am on the computer, i want to relax and watch something or read a manga. Or just shit chat with my friend on skype. **

**Everything is okay right now, but my mom just went back to the hospital and bought a puppy for me to watch while she is gone. =_= so I have been losing sleep. If I am able to, I will type the story. And I will make it long, you deserve a big BIG chapter that has details of punches and stuff.**

**please don't hate me for this. Q^Q**


End file.
